A digital camera and a handheld device (such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer) are popularized because of development of electronic technologies. Because it is convenient to carry such a digital product, and a photo taken by the digital product is of high quality and completely satisfies a life photo-taking requirement, more people use such a device to take an electronic photo, and almost every family has a large quantity of electronic photos.
However, currently, an electronic photo generally includes a fixed amount of information that cannot be synchronized, and relatively single information is presented. For example, information included in an electronic photo generally includes only a taking time, a taking location background, and a figure. Each time a user views the electronic photo, the user can see only the fixed information.